The invention concerns an over-running bi-directional clutch (ORBDC) used as a gear synchronizer, or coupler or any applications between a relatively moveable internal shaft, or the like, and an external shaft, gear, or other couplable element that is external to the ORBDC.
Applicant proposes use of the ORBDC hereof during a power shift in transmissions of the automated manual type or in active or passive transfers in four wheel drive or all wheel drive vehicle applications.
ORBDCs in general and the ORBDC hereof in particular are distinguishable from traditional manual transmissions and transfer case systems which utilize synchronizer components (forks, rings, cones, dog teeth, etc.) to match gear input/output speeds during gear selection and shifting, and to lock the selected gear for power transfer. These components are expensive, heavy, and large. Therefore traditional systems are relatively more expensive, more massive, and require larger packaging volume than the proposed solution ORBDC of the present invention. The invention therefore reduces system package size and mass as compared with traditional synchronizer component systems.
ORBDC is a known construction and examples of it appear U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,409,001; 6,997,296; and 6,974,400. It provides two operational modes in its position in a typical application, e.g., inside a speed gear and fixed to a power transmission shaft: 1) as an over-running plain bearing for gear rotation when the clutch is unblocked, and 2) as a rigid coupling for transfer of torque from the gear to the shaft, or vice versa, when the clutch is blocked. Both functions are effective bi-directional, i.e. performed during either clockwise or counterclockwise rotation.